Waking Giants
by The Elematrix
Summary: SYOC. Summary inside, form at the end of chapter. Rated T because I don't know what blood will be shed.


Waking Giants

With Korra and her friends in the Spirit world, a new threat takes the opportunity to rise to power in Republic City. In an effort to prevent a replay of Ammon's revolution, a group of young benders and non-benders come together to defend their home. But without the Avatar to back them up it will take everything they have just to survive. Will they succeed?

**A/N: Like most fans, I saw the trailer for the second season of Korra and got all inspired and stuff. To make things interesting, I decided to make it a SYOC. There's two forms, one with my character, and one empty one for you to fill out. Have fun, use your imagination, and be original. You can send two characters, one male and one female if you want. So go wild with it and send me some characters!**

**Form (Filled)**

Name: Keelin Uris

Nickname(s): Keel

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Bender/Non-bender: Bender

Element: Fire

Family: Danto Uris (Adoptive Father) Maya Uris(Mother) Rita Farin (Adoptive Cousin) Hana Farin(Adoptive Aunt) Johann Remban (Biological father)

(:::Appearance:::)

Height: 5'3

Weight: 130

Body Build: Lithe, but solid despite how short she is. And pretty strong for her size.

Hair Color/Style: Her hair is dark brown, almost black. It's thick and shaggy, cut in a choppy way, so it's very spiky and untidy all the time since Keelin rarely bothers fixing it. The back is longer, a little past her shoulders while the front is shorter, about jaw length.

Skin Tone/Features: White, with light freckles under her eyes and over the bridge of her nose.

Eyes: Grey.

Clothing/Style Preference: Mostly she wears loose fitting clothes that are easy to move in. Her everyday outfit is a burgundy red tunic that stops just above her knees. A long brown sleeveless vest a little longer than the tunic, and loose pants the same color that are tucked into black boots and held up with a plain belt.

Accessories: She has a bandanna the same color as her tunic that she ties over her head to keep her hair out of her face. It has the Republic City emblem stitched on it in dark orange thread.

Cold Weather: Same as everyday, but with a long double breasted coat.

(:::Personal:::)

History: Keelin spent much of her life on the streets, as the daughter of a noted gangster she wasn't exactly in the best of company. Her father Johann controlled many of the small businesses in a mafia type business, and took great pains to try to teach his daughter the ropes of gang life. Drilling her with firebending exercises so she would be strong enough to take over his operation one day. While he didn't know it, Keelin didn't share his money lust, and actually sympathized with the people he oppressed in the Dragon Flatts borough. Mostly thanks to her mother Maya, who was much more kindhearted than the man she married and tried to raise her daughter differently. Only staying with Johann because he had threatened their lives if they tried to leave.

The line was finally crossed when he murdered a shop keeper for not having protection money. Maya waited until Johann was out, and left the hideout with her daughter, intending to turn him in to the police force. They managed to get to the station but before they could alert the police Johann's gang jumped them. Though she wasn't exactly on par with the grown men, Keelin made an attempt to fight them off. The noise of the fighting alerted the police men inside, and they came rushing out to see what was happening. Among them was Danto Uris, the squad leader and officer assigned to Johann's case. When he saw what was happening he and his men jumped in and defeated the gangsters. After Maya confessed everything her husband had done, Danto promised her that he would take Johann down so he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, and took Maya and Keelin to his home where he lived with his sister. When he finally caught Johann, Danto helped Maya through the process of legally divorcing him, and began to spend time with the two on a more personal level. Eventually falling in love with Maya as the kind woman she was, and loving Keelin as a daughter. They were married about two years after the whole ordeal and Keelin spent the rest of the time with her new father. Trying to get over her ruffian background and train to be a police officer. Though she has yet to get there, she mostly runs security jobs when need be.

Personality: By nature Keelin is a very laid-back and generally unruffable individual. The motions of growing up having molded her into a reserved and mature person. Many people mistake her as being distant or cold, when in reality she is genuinely friendly. Good natured and humorous in demeanor, she is almost always calmly smiling and ready to laugh. Keelin rarely speaks unless spoken to, or if something noteworthy happens. Which is one of the reasons people are put off of associating with her often. Though she is not outwardly scary, she does have a rather morbid outlook on some things. Even if there's no bad intention behind it, she's usually the first to assume something bad has happened and often makes remarks that others may find disturbing or gross. This, along with a very dry sense of humor, is part of a rather cryptic thinking process that not many people understand without prior explanation. And since Keelin rarely bothers doing so, it's often a go with the flow kind of thing. Keelin's not much of a leader, and prefers being in the background since the responsibility of being a leader is rather unappealing. But if there's no other choice she can take control with relative ease, even if she doesn't want to do so. For those who make it past her unusual outward shell, there is a very caring and loyal friend to be found. But if given the right incentive, she can be very intimidating or forceful if she needs to be. So if you deserve it, you can expect her to be the first to kick you in the ass.

:::Battle:::

Battle techniques: Keelin tends to keep her calm and collected demeanor when fighting. Seeing fights as a kind of game to be won, she'll often comment on her opponent's style, or give points to each side as they gain an advantage. Her actual fighting style is not quite as direct as many Firebenders, because she knows the damage Fire can do if used recklessly Keelin tries to be as careful as possible. Using mostly the concussive force, and keeping the temperature as low as possible. Her favorite techniques are the fire whip, and breathing fire, to keep her enemies at bay. Though if the opponents are very close, she will use the normal jabs and streams. Not to mention the defensive techniques like the flame walls and shields. If needed, Keelin has no problem using deadly force. And will do so without hesitation if given the reason. When that point comes though, there's really no turning back, and you're pretty much screwed of you piss her off that bad.

Equipment/Weapons: Keelin has a messenger bag full of things like fireworks and matches that her adoptive father helped her design. That way she has an opportunity to distract and disable her opponent without having to bend if it's possible.

Battle style: Keelin's acrobatic, and rather indirect. Preferring to keep her distance as much as possible. But when she feels the opponent is "off", or easily handled she'll just pulverize them up close.

Weaknesses: She can't redirect lightning, though it is something she would like to learn. And being in water, or very wet presents a problem. She can swim, but has an intense dislike of deep water. Also, she has NO sense of direction whatsoever, so she is always getting lost in the city. If someone points her in the right direction or specifically tells her where to go she can manage. Otherwise she just pick a direction and hopes for the best.

Animal companion?: A shirshu named Quasi. She found him when the police force busted an illegal animal poacher and seized his wares. The only reason Keelin got to keep him was because he started out very small as a pup, and somehow she convinced Danto that he could help the officers.

Companion's personality: Quasi is kind of dimwitted. With the brain of a puppy, he will gleefully try to play with, or jump on people he likes. Which is often painful considering how big he is, and under some circumstances be terrifying due to his less than attractive face. He does love his owner though, and generally anyone who will pet him. And if he feels someone is threatening people he loves, he will be surprisingly vicious at the snap of a finger. Since the training Keelin has given him extends that far.

**A/N: That wasn't so painful. Now here's your form. Don't forget to be detailed. The more detailed you are, the better I can use your character. Also, I need female, AND male characters. **

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Bender/Non-bender:

Element (No air please):

Family:

(:::Appearance:::)

Height:

Weight:

Body Build:

Hair Color/Style:

Skin Tone/Features:

Eyes:

Clothing/Style Preference:

Accessories:

Cold Weather:

(:::Personal:::)

History:

Personality:.

:::Battle:::

Battle techniques:

Equipment/Weapons:

Battle style:

Weaknesses:

Animal companion? (**Keep in mind it has to be a domesticated animal that's NOT extinct. Dragons don't exist anymore, Bisons are only on the island. It doesn't even necessarily a mount, could be a small pet.**) :

Companion's personality:

**Extra Stuff:**

**1: Anything you do or don't want in terms of your character?:**

**Any specific requests? I can't make any guarantees, but I'll do my best:**

**How do they react to Keelin/Quasi?:**

**What was their opinion on Amon when he was alive?:**

**Romance? I don't know if this will happen, but I'm still thinking.:**

**I think that's it! If I have any questions I will PM you. So, have fun with it!**


End file.
